blast from the past
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica and Chandler were once in love. They drifted apart. Will they ever be able to get that love back?
1. after all these years

Chandler smiled when he saw Monica on T.V. She always wanted to be an actress. It looked like her dream finally came true. Here she was on her own The Ellen show, doing an interview.

Chandler was an author. He called his publicist and asked her to find Monica Gellar. She lived in New York. She also found out that Monica was going to be shooting a movie the following day. He had to see her. He just had to.

Chandler and Monica dated all through high school. They went to different colleges and lost touch. He still thought about her every day. He thought about her a lot the last couple of days though. More then normal.

He couldn't wait to see her. There was just one problem. His wife, Allison. He and Allison have now been married for two years.

"Hey lover." Allison said when she came home. He was still thinking about Monica, so he didn't hear her. She waved her hand in his face. "Are you alright?"

He looked at her. "Yeah, I am sorry. I was just thinking about something."

"Well I was thinking." She put her arms around his waist. "We could try making a baby tonight."

He nodded. "Yeah, sounds good." He patted her arm and walked into the kitchen.

Allison went on the back porch to call Chandler's friend Phoebe.

"Hey Phoebe, its Allison."

"Hey what's up?" Phoebe asked.

"Has Chandler told you anything? Like maybe that he was unhappy or something?" Allison bit her nails as she waited for an answer.

Phoebe frowned. "No why?"

"He hasn't been himself. And we have been trying for a baby; he just hasn't been into it."

"I'm sure he's just stressed from this deadline he has for his book." Phoebe assured her.

Monica nodded. "Yeah, you're right." Allison felt better. She thought she would give the baby thing one more try. She hung up the phone, then went into her and Chandler's room. He was sound asleep. She sighed and went to watch a movie in the living room."

Chandler woke up in the morning and Allison had already gone to work. Chandler ate, took a shower, got dressed then headed to meet Monica. He was a little ahead on his book so he could spare sometime.

He pulled his Porsche up to the studio. He turned down his radio and turned his car off. He walked into the studio.

He walked up to what looked like the director. "Hello, I'm here to see Monica Gellar."

He looked up from his clipboard. "I don't think so buddy."

Monica was only a couple feet away getting her make up done. She recognized that voice. As she heard him talk more, she realized who it was. It was Chandler.

She had them stop so she could go see. She saw security taking him out the door.

"Stop, he's fine I know him." She shouted.

The men let go of him and walked away.

Chandler smiled at her. She was just as beautiful now as she was back then. Monica smiled at him. All those old feelings she had for him came rushing back.

Chandler broke the silence and spoke first. "You look great. Do you maybe have a minute to talk?"

She looked at her phone to see the time. "I get off at 2. Can you come back then? We can have lunch."

Chandler agreed and they both walked away. Monica was so glad to see him. She missed him.

"Who was that?" A co star asked.

"The love of my life." She said with out taking her eyes off him.


	2. catching up

**Thank you for reviewing **

**I'm happy you guys like this story.**

Throughout shooting scenes, Monica was still thinking about Chandler. It was so good seeing him. She forgot to look at his hand though. She wasn't sure how he felt about her but she was crazy about him. She knew one thing, she couldn't wait to see him and find out.

Chandler came back at two. Luckily for him Allison was still at work. He wasn't cheating. But Allison couldn't know she wouldn't understand. So it was better she didn't know. He waited by the front of the building. He saw people walking past him. None of them were Monica though. Finally he saw her. She walked toward him and smiled. He always loved her smile.

She hugged him. He never wanted to let her go. She still smelled like the same perfume she wore in high school. He loved the way it smelled on her. "Let's go get some lunch."

They went down the street to a pizza place. It was the best place in town to go to.

"What have you been up to?" Chandler asked.

"Well, I'm working on a movie as you know. It's my second one. I've also done a couple shows. I got married last year. Then I got divorced 6 months after. His name was Kenny and he couldn't handle the paparazzi. Now I own a home in the suburbs. No kids and I have two dogs. Yorkies actually. What about you?" She took a bite of her pizza.

He cleared his throat. "Well I am an author. I'm working on my third novel. I got married two years ago. We actually just had our two year anniversary last month. We don't have any kids. We live in a condo in Manhattan. And we don't have any pets."

Her heart sunk when she heard that he was married. What was she thinking? Of course he was married. She couldn't let him know she was upset.

"It's really nice seeing you." She said.

He smiled at her. "It's nice seeing you too."

They both knew if they didn't keep talking, they would end up kissing.

"What are your dog's names?" He asked. He thought it was a dumb question after he asked. He just liked her so much he didn't know how to ask.

"I have a light brown one named Lilly. Then I have a black one named Oscar. They are brother and sister. When I went to go pick one out, they were the last two. I felt bad about just picking one."

Chandler smiled at her. She hadn't changed a bit. He just wished they hadn't lost contact over the years.

They finished eating and the check came. Monica pulled her wallet out of her purse. Chandler put his hand on hers to stop her.

"Let me pay for this one." He said. He took his debit card out of his back pocket.

"Thank you." She said. She wished she didn't love him still. He was married. She lost he chance. She was two years to late.

After he paid, he drove her to the studio so she could get her car. She had a black envoy. They gave each other their phone numbers.

"I'll see you around." Chandler winked at her before driving off.

Yes she was right. He still had feelings for her. Why would he feel this way if he was married? Maybe he wasn't happy.

"Stop thinking that way Monica. You can't have a married man." She whispered to herself.


	3. cake

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**Also thank you for the ideas**

For three weeks Monica and Chandler talked on the phone or emailed. They still kept it a secret. Allison would never like him being friends with an old girlfriend. Especially his first love. Chandler would meet her places to talk when Allison was working.

One night Chandler was watching a movie when his wife came home. She sat on his lap and began kissing him.

"I missed you." She said.

"Mm I missed you too." He said.

She got up and grabbed his hand. "Come on lets go in the bedroom."

"Honey I'm not in the mood." He said.

"Chandler." She turned the movie off. "What has gotten into you? You never seem interested in me anymore."

"Honey." He stood up and kissed her. "I love you. I just have a deadline for this book I need to meet. I don't have much time to have it finished."

She believed him. "Alright. I'm sorry I got mad at you."

"It's alright." He told her.

The following day, he went over to Monica's. Her house was beautiful. It was also very clean. Just like Monica liked it. They had been meeting at different places. This time she invited him over. So he put her address in his gps and went.

He rang the door bell. Not even a minute later she answered it and let him in. He needed to learn to make a cake to take to Allison's parent's house. He knew just who could help.

They had fun making it.

"Ok Chandler now put 2 eggs in." She said.

He did as he was told. Once everything was in he stirred it. Monica looked at it.

"It looks great." She told him.

"It's missing something." Chandler said.

Monica looked at him. "No I don't think so." She looked at the ingredients once more.

"This." He put his finger in it then put some batter on her nose. "That's better." He said laughing.

"Ah I can't believe you." She was trying to act serious. She couldn't help but smile though.

She tried getting him back but he ran away.

He tripped and fell onto the couch. Then Monica fell on top of him. They both couldn't stop laughing.

Chandler stopped to look in her eyes. Then with out realizing it he kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her and she had her hands on his face. The kiss deepened until Monica stood up.

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting up.

This is wrong you're married." She said.

Chandler nodded. "Yeah you're right. Thanks for helping me with the cake." He hugged her and left. It was for the best. Before anything more happened.


	4. sleeping over

**Thank you so much for your reviews…**

A week went by. Monica and Chandler didn't speak to each other. Which made Chandler bummed. He really liked her.

Chandler and Allison were laying in bed together. "I'm going to Washington." She said.

"What for?" He asked.

"A business conference." She said.

Chandler smiled on the inside. "How long will you be gone for?"

"A week." She said and kissed him.

"When will you be leaving?" He asked.

"3 weeks." She said.

Chandler needed to see Monica during that time. He didn't like not talking to her.

Monica and Chandler spoke less to each other. She finally agreed to see him though. That was a close call that day in Monica's house. They missed each other so Chandler invited her over. It was risky but Allison was away on a business trip. She was going to be gone for three more days.

Chandler was making dinner for the two of them. The door bell rang and he answered it.

"Hey." He said smiling. She returned a smile. He helped her take her jacket off.

They ate dinner and talked for hours.

Monica gasped when she looked at her watch. "It's already 10. I should go."

Chandler walked her over to the door. All he wanted to do the whole night was kiss her. It was hard not to.

He helped her put her jacket on. Right when she was about to leave he did it. He kissed her.

He ran his fingers through her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss deepened as they roamed each others bodies. Before they knew it, Chandler was leading her over to the couch. First their jackets came off. Then Chandler's shirt. Monica was wearing a dress. So Chandler lifted it and took her underwear off. Chandler kissed her neck causing Monica to softly moan.

They both knew the right thing would be to stop it. They just couldn't though.

When they were done Chandler looked over at her and smiled.

"Would you like to stay here tonight?" He asked.

She needed to say no. This affair needed to stop before things got hard. "Yes."


	5. uh oh

**Thank you for reviewing….**

Three months went by. Monica and Chandler were still sneaking around. Some nights he would go to her house when Allison worked late. Other times he would just tell her he had a meeting with his publisher. It was getting easier and easier. Chandler wasn't in love with Allison anymore.

One day they met each other for lunch. When they met in public Monica always wore something to disguise herself. They didn't want pictures of them out together all over the magazines.

"Allison has to work late so do you want to come over." He asked. He rubbed her leg under the table.

Every time he did that, it sent chills down her spine. "Isn't that a little risky?" She asked.

"No. She works until 11. You can come at 8 and leave by 10." He said.

She agreed to it.

That night Monica came over. He pulled her inside and kissed her. "Mm I have been wanting to do that all day." He said. They didn't act like they were together in public just in case.

She loved having his arms around her. They kissed for a while on the couch. He moved the strap to her tank top a little to kiss her shoulder. Then he slowly moved up to her lips.

"Would you like to move this to my room?" He asked.

She nodded as she enjoyed him kissing her. He picked her up and carried her to his room. He then laid her on his bed gently as he kissed her.

They were so involved in each other. Nothing else in the world seemed to matter at the time.

Allison came home at 10:. She had gotten off early. So Monica had to hide in the closet by the door.

"Hi honey." She said smiling.

"Hey babe." He said.

Allison walked over to him to kiss him.

"Why do you smell like perfume? She asked.

Chandler could feel his heart beating faster. "Uh it's probably yours sweet heart."

Allison just looked at him. "I don't wear that kind. You also have lipstick on your neck." Now she was getting really mad. "What's going on Chandler?"

Chandler took a deep breath. "We need to talk."

They sat down together at the kitchen table.

"Are you cheating on me?" She asked.

"I'm in love with someone else." He said.

Allison gasped. "What?"

Monica smiled. She was happy he loved her.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Allison had tears in her eyes. "Who is she?"

Chandler opened the closet door. "Her."

Allison was so mad she stormed out.

"I'm sorry about your wife." Monica said.

"It's ok." Chandler pulled her close. "I really do love you." He said and put his forehead against hers.

Monica smiled. "I love you too."


	6. the press

**Thank you so much for reviewing.**

**Also thank you ****anistoncox**** for your idea.**

Chandler waited for Allison to come back. They fought for hours. He packed his stuff and she could have the condo.

"By the way you might want to tell your little girl friend to check People magazine tomorrow." Allison said.

Chandler turned around and saw her standing in the door way. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"You will see." She said then walked away.

Chandler wasn't sure what she meant. He left and went to Monica's for the night.

They sat on the couch together and drank hot chocolate.

"So Allison said you should check People's magazine tomorrow." Chandler said.

Monica thought about what that meant. "What does that mean?"

Chandler shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

He looked at her. "For what?"

She put her head in her hands. "I wrecked your marriage."

He heard her crying a little bit. "Hey don't say that." He said as he lifted her head up. "Honestly I was going to leave her anyway. I thought I was in love when we got married. Recently, before I saw you I was realizing I don't really love her. So please don't cry. This wasn't your fault." He wiped her tears away. "Ok?"

She nodded. "Thank you." That made her feel better.

The following day Chandler called Monica in the living room to see what he had found online.

"What is it?" She asked as she applied make up.

"Remember how Allison said to look at People magazine today?"

She nodded. She was getting nervous.

"Well she told them you had an affair with a married man."

She put her hand over her mouth. "Oh gosh. This is bad."

He rubbed her leg when she sat by him. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She laid her head on his shoulder.

She left to shoot on her movie and called him a couple hours later.

"Chandler, the paparazzi is so bad I can't leave. I can't even get in my car so I'm in the bathroom."

He felt so bad. "I'll help you. Hold on.."

He went right to Allison. "What is your problem?" He yelled.

"What do you mean?" Allison asked.

"Don't play that. You didn't have to tell the press that. Now Monica is stuck at a movie studio because of the paparazzi." He said.

"Not my problem." She said then left.

Chandler went down to where Monica was and the paparazzi came running. He had to make this right.

"Is it true, you and Monica Gellar had an affair?" One man asked.

"No we got together after I left my wife." He lied.

Once he got rid of them he found Monica. He hugged and kissed her. "I'm so sorry but I got rid of them."

She was glad he did that for her. "How?"

"I lied. I said I got with you after I left Allison." He smiled.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "Thank you. I love you."

He kissed her nose. "I love you too."


	7. I will

**Thank you for reviewing**

After a while the paparazzi calmed down. Then 3 months later Chandler was fully divorced from Allison.

After dating for 10 months, Monica and Chandler moved in with each other.

"Hey there roomy." Chandler said when Monica came home from work.

"Monica smiled. "Hey."

"Do you remember how you said you wanted a vegetable garden?" He asked before he kissed her.

"Yes. I'm just horrible with gardens." She admitted.

"Come with me." He took her hand and brought her in the back yard.

"Chandler did you do this?" She asked as she looked around. There were roses and vegetable's planted. There was also a water fountain in the middle.

He shook his head. "I hired a gardener. Do you like it?"

She hugged him. "I love it. Thank you."

He kissed the top of her head. "You're very welcome."

After dating for a year and half Chandler wrote a book about their relationship.

Monica woke up to find the book on her night stand. She rolled over to see Chandler already awake. She heard the shower turn off. Then Chandler came back into their bedroom.

He saw her and walked over to kiss her. "Good morning." He said.

She picked up his book. "You finished it?"

He nodded. "Yes but before I get it published I want you to be the first one to read it."

She rubbed his back. "Alright."

A couple days later she was almost finished with it. There was a note on the 2nd to the last page. It said:

_**Dear Monica,**_

_**Before you turn the page bring me the book.**_

_**Just trust me on this.**_

_**Love you.**_

_**Chandler.**_

Monica smiled. She went out in the back yard and found Chandler on the hammock.

"What is this for?" She asked showing him the note.

He took the book and opened it to the last page. "He loved her and she loved him. He knew he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He just hoped she felt the same way. He got up the courage to ask her to be his wife." He sat it on the outside table and got on one knee. "Monica will you marry me?"

With tears in her eyes she didn't hesitate her answer. "Yes."

He put the ring on her finger then he picked her up and spun her around.


	8. epilogue

**Here is the last chapter. I have an idea for another one I will be starting.**

**Thank you for reviewing…**

**2 years later. **

It was Monica's birthday. The whole gang went out to dinner. Monica introduced Rachel and Ross to Chandler. Chandler introduced Phoebe and Joey to Monica. They all hit it off.

"You guys are going to hate me." Rachel said.

Monica looked over at her best friend. "Why would I hate you?"

"Because it's your birthday and my water just broke." Rachel said.

"No this is good news." Ross said.

They all left the restaurant and headed to the hospital. They all sat in the waiting room while Ross was with Rachel.

Monica was on Chandler's lap.

"Honey I have been thinking about something." She said.

He kissed her shoulder. "What's that?"

"I want to have a baby." She said.

He smiled at her. "So do I."

Then they all went to see Emma,

**Four months later….**

Chandler thought he would come home early and surprise Monica with dinner. He was surprised to see her car in the garage.

He went in. "Honey what are you doing home so early?" He bent down to where she was on the couch and kissed her forehead.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

He smiled and kissed her. "You are?"

"Yes I wanted to tell you tonight but I have just been sick all day. I have an appointment tomorrow. Do you want to come?"

He rubbed her cheek. "Why wouldn't I want to? Of course I do."

They found out she was two months pregnant. They told the gang that night and every one was so happy.

When Monica was 5 months pregnant, they found out it was a boy. So over the following couple of months, Chandler got everything ready for the baby.

There was a horrible storm outside. The lights went out for a couple of hours. Chandler tried his best to keep Monica cooled off. They ended up coming back on. Chandler couldn't sleep. He knew their son would be coming soon. He was so happy and yet scared to. Sure they did the Lamaze classes and they read the books but it was still scary.

He looked out the front room window at the thunderstorm. He started getting tired so went back to sleep. An hour later Monica woke him up.

"Chandler we need to go to the hospital." She said as she clutched her stomach.

He woke up and hurried to put clothes on. "Oh no."

"Don't tell me oh no. What happened?" She asked.

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't panic but I can't drive in this. There is a flood outside." He opened the blinds so she could see.

She laid back on the pillow. "Ah this is bad." She said as a contraction came through.

He held her hand. "Don't worry. I will call 911 and ask what to do."

She grabbed his hand. "Use the phone in here. Don't leave me."

He smiled at her. "Ok I won't."

The storm lasted for eight more hours. Chandler sat with Monica in between his legs, on the bed.

"Honey the storm is over; do you think you can make it to the hospital?"

She was unable to talk from a contraction so she shook her head no. Chandler hung up with 911.

"They are on their way." He said as he wiped her forehead with a wet wash cloth.

"I didn't want him to be born on our bed Chandler." She said.

He rubbed her arms. "I know. It will be ok."

As soon as the paramedics arrived they told her she had to push. Chandler was happy they were there. He wanted to be there for his wife but he knew nothing about delivering babies.

An hour later they were settled in a hospital room. The gang was there also.

"What's his name?" Ross asked.

"Noah Robert." Chandler said and smiled at the baby in his arms.

8 years later they had triplets. Two boys and a girl. Now there family was complete.


End file.
